The Selphie Tilmitt Show
by peach petal9
Summary: Selphie has her own talk show.
1. My Debut

(Garden Theme music)

Selphie: Hyee, folks this is your incredibly outgoing host, Selphie Tilmitt!

Today on my incredibly self-titled show, I'd like to clear up some information. First of all, Balamb is great and Galbadia bites the big one! OK, closure! And now I'll check your letters, oh, that's right… You folks at home can write me, just remember that. Ahem, understandable, no letters. Well, it is our first show!

Now, you may have heard of Laguna Loire, but did you know that he's got a lot in common with yours truly? Well, here on Balamb Internet, I've dedicated a site to him! In a couple weeks time I'm going global with this so the world can read it. Now I'd like to introduce our first guest on the show, Mr. Laguna!

A small applause is heard then tapers off.

Selphie smiles nervously and resumes. "Well, he's not here physically, but joining us via satellite. 'Evening Mr. Laguna!'"

A screen pops up with Laguna smiling back. "How's it goin'?"

"It seems like fate just chose a strange path for us both."

Laguna's smile starts to turn into confusion. "Uhh, I guess so…"

Selphie leans towards the screen, trying to look like a serious reporter. "But really, when did you first get into writing?"

Laguna regains his confidence and answers. "When I was in the army, I thought it would be the best way to reach out to people, especially since we traveled so much."

"We?" she asks puzzled.

"Uh…" he stammers, not sure if he said something wrong.

Selphie decides to give him another question. "What kind of places did you see?"

Laguna pauses. "Wait I'll think of it…"

Selphie looks at her watch. "That's OK, um when did you become-"

Laguna pops out of his thought. "Huh?"

"When did you become Esthar's President?"

"Aah, well it's sorta like- " As he begins, he leans over the keyboard and presses down on the End Transmission button. The screen goes black. A computer voice speaks up. "Transmission lost…"

W"hoops! Oh well, we're short on time anyway. I'd like to quickly mention that my choice book for the week is Stories of a Chocobo Hunter, controversial! Well, be sure to tune in next time when I'll discuss Garden Festivals! Also, catch me on Rinoa's new show! See Ya!"

Notes- This is a story that should pick up speed in the second chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.


	2. Garden Festivals

Here is the next chapter. I appreciate all of the reviews I've gotten for my stories. I hope to improve on a few things as I upload chapters. Please keep reading!

It's time for another episode of, The Selphie Tilmitt Talk Show!

The show begins with Selphie sitting out in the Quads, holding up a hand-held camera. It looks suspiciously like the one the boys use for their night time oddity. She poses her cute smile and wiggles her fingers as a hello to the audience. "Hi, everybody! It's time for another show. I hope the feed is getting out to you guys alright."

She gets up from the bench and begins to walk towards an unfinished stage. She jumps up onto it. "Oof! Dollet has just begun an internet feed through their communication tower. Every student in every garden is dying to test it out with individual, um, projects. So…yay! Here is mine. Back to the subject, which uh," she giggles, "I guess I didn't tell you that but like you really need to guess."

She pans the camera around to show her surroundings. A few students are working away at setting up props and lighting. A couple of girls stop and wave at the camera. The guys just grunt and keep working away. "C'mon you guys." Selphie says off in the back ground. "Say hi to the world."

One of them just waves her away. The other stands up straight and puts his hands on his hips. "Selphie, you know we're just doing this because it's for extra grade points and we need the points." he says with a frown. Selphie sighs, "I know, thanks." she replies disappointed. She turns the camera back around and you can't find a trace of her previous emotion.

"If you're like me, you're pretty enthusiastic about gathering people together for memorable and special occasions." She sighs again, "It takes a lot of work and dedication to make your dream a reality." She points to the camera and winks. "You need to get involved! Rally support among your fellow students and keep the hope alive! When I was finally able to make my dream come true, it instilled within me memories of which I shall never forget."

She spins around with the camera as she recalls the concert she had put on for Squall and Rinoa. She stops and smiles. "Oh, it's a good idea to add a nice twist besides making sure to include music, food, and other attractions like rides and games. Include a theme for the festival. It can be fun, historical, or romantic."

She brings the camera back to the scene of the stage. "The best way to get one started is by doing fundraisers. They're really not that difficult. You can do a charity or bake sale or sell cute little nick-nacks. Trust me, all of the hard work pays off. You get to see all of your friends and peers happy and having a good time."

She returns to her seat and faces the camera. A look of surprise hits her face. "Oh! This week's book is The Ien Field. It is a dramatic account of a young girl's life. Although it's a little hard to follow…or it just could be me. Um, anyway, that's it for today!"

Suddenly all of the lights go off as the rest of the students had quit for the day and had left her. "Uh, hey! Who turn off the lights! Come on guys, I'm still in here! I can't see! WAAAHHH!"

End.

Notes- Well, here is another installment of The Selphie Tilmitt Show. I was inspired to write this because I always loved reading her site on the game. I wanted to continue with that idea. Hope you guys liked it. Poor Selphie, will she ever find anyone who shares her same interest in festivals? Stay tuned.


End file.
